


공생

by Lydi_A



Category: Snowpiercer (2013)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-29
Updated: 2013-10-29
Packaged: 2017-12-30 20:42:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1023163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lydi_A/pseuds/Lydi_A
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>스포주의</p>
    </blockquote>





	공생

**Author's Note:**

> 스포주의

 

 

 

"길리엄 나의 친구!"

 

 처음보는 남자는 양팔을 벌리며 친근한 미소를 짓고 있었다. 그의 외침과 같이 마치, 친구를 환영하는듯한 퍼포먼스였다.

윌포드. 

살아남은 인류의 독재자. 

친근한 태도를 보이는 저 남자는 수천의 사람들을 지옥으로 밀어넣은 장본인이다. 길리엄은 아득한 절망감을 삭히며 담담한 표정으로 그를 마주 보았다.

혁명은 실패했다.

다시 저 자의 손아귀에 수천의 목숨줄이 놓였다.

 

"그렇게 날세우지 말게, 자네를 해코지할 생각은 없으니까"

 

 길리엄은 힐끗 메이슨을 바라보았다. 길리엄도 처음엔 그녀를 못알아 봤다. 그정도로 그녀는 완전히 다른 사람으로 변해있었다. 해코지를 당할까 항상 구부정하게 움츠러들어 눈치를 살피던 여자는 사라지고 허리를 곧게 펴고 자신만만하게 웃고 있는 여자가 있었다.

길리엄은 그녀의 변화가 섬뜩했다.

 윌포드가 길리엄을 보며 태연하게 자신의 앞자리를 가리켰다. 그의 손짓에 반사적으로 메이슨이 길리엄의 팔을 끌어당겼다. 길리엄이 완전히 실내로 들어오자 그녀가 재빠르게 문을 닫았다. 길리엄은 스스로 위축되지 않으려 노력하며 천천히 자리에 앉았다. 메이슨은 문앞에 시립해 있었다. 윌포드의 허락 없이는 안으로 들어올 수 없는것 같았다.

 나름의 손님 대접인지 윌포드가 직접 차를 끓였다. 향긋한 찻내음이 옅은 기름냄새를 덮고 방안에 퍼져나갔다. 길리엄은 제앞에 놓인 찻잔에 눈길한번 주지 않고 윌포드를 노려보았다. 한동안 기차가 철로를 달리는, 그들이 인식할수 없는 침묵의 소음이 흘렀다.

 

"...무슨 꿍꿍이지...?"

 

침묵을 참지못하고 먼저 입을 뗀건 이 공간의 이방인, 길리엄이었다.

 

"오...나를 마치 악마를 대하듯 하는데, 나라고 좋아서 그러는줄 아나?"

 

 윌포드가 기다렸다는듯이 말했다. 그는 가볍게 어깨를 으쓱인 뒤, 안타까워 하는 표정으로 말을 덧붙였다.

 

"길리엄 잘 생각해보게, 이곳은 정상적인 생태계가 아니야. 닫힌 시스템이지. 이곳에서 제일 중요한게 뭔지 아나?"

 

 그가 길리엄의 눈빛을 똑바로 받아내며 말을 이었다. 그는 열차의 지배자로써 현재 열차의 상황과 입장, 미래에 대해 찬찬히 설명하기 시작했다. 길리엄은 묵묵히 들었다.

길리엄은 자신의 경험을 반추해 볼때, 그의 표정과 말이 어느정도 진심이라고 느꼈다. 굳게 세웠던 마음이 그의 회유에 조금씩 부스러지기 시작했다.

 

"그래서,...오늘 이렇게 이자리에 자네를 초대한건, 자네에게 제안하나를 하고 싶어서였네"

 

길리엄은 그가 말하고자 하는 것을 이해했다.

윌포드가 길리엄의 표정을 살피곤 미소했다.

 

 

 

  
#

 

 혁명이 실패로 돌아가고, 윌포드의 군대에 의해 끌려갔던 길리엄이 꼬리칸으로 돌아왔다. 그가 돌아왔을땐 기존 꼬리칸 인구밀도 대비 80%가 윌포드의 군대에 의해 허무하게 목숨을 잃었다. 살아남은 사람들은 비참하고 처연한 몰골로 침통하면서도 길리엄의 생환을 진심으로 축하했다.

묵직한 죄책감이 굽은 노인의 어깨위에 얹혔다.

 


End file.
